


Lesson Three: Respect Your Teacher/Wizard Grandfather

by pallidvixen



Series: Lessons From a Dragon Stepdaddy [3]
Category: Tales from Verania - T.J. Klune
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Worry About It, Dragicorn, Everyone has Sam, Gary's Glitter, Gary's glitter acts as lube, HaveDragicorn, HaveGary, HaveKevin, Human/Nonhuman sex, Kissing, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Sex Magic, Spanking, Subspace, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/pseuds/pallidvixen
Summary: Sam isn't very respectful of his mentor's mentor/teacher and so Kevin and Gary discipline their boy to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Gary the Unicorn/Kevin the Dragon, Gary/Kevin, Sam Haversford/Gary the Unicorn, Sam Haversford/Gary the Unicorn/Kevin the Dragon, Sam Haversford/Kevin the Dragon, Sam/Gary, Sam/Gary/Kevin
Series: Lessons From a Dragon Stepdaddy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800550
Kudos: 4





	Lesson Three: Respect Your Teacher/Wizard Grandfather

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to [Lesson Two: Do Your Schoolwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575004) but can def be read on it's own.
> 
> No real need to have read the book either, if you like dragons, unicorns, and wizards having sexy times go right ahead. But if you haven't had the pleasure of reading the (first) book [The Lightning Struck Heart](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/24468673-the-lightning-struck-heart?ac=1&from_search=true&qid=FZUfvQpcx6&rank=1), do yourself a favor. You won't regret it. TJ Klune is a genius.

Sam always dreaded Randall’s visits. As Morgan’s mentor, Randall was like his grand-mentor. But even more importantly, he also happened to be the only person standing in the way of Sam becoming a fully qualified wizard. That is, once Randall finally agreed it was time to administer the Trials. But Randall was a daft, grouchy, old coot who delighted in using his visits to berate Sam’s skills and bemoan his existence at every turn. 

To be fair, Sam hadn’t _meant_ to do it. He had _tried_ to control himself, really he had. But Randall had gone on and on about how unfocused and immature Sam was, and, well, Sam had thought _I’ll show you immature_. And that was all it had taken to accidentally turn every one of Randall’s facial features into vaginas. His eyes, his nose, his ears, and unfortunately, his mouth. The most frightening feature had been of course, the mouth, as Randall still retained his teeth and tongue. 

Sam screeched when he noticed the transformation but even that didn’t stop Randall’s diatribe. It was only when Morgan politely interrupted his mentor that Randall stopped talking. It was an impressive bit of magic that, despite the transformation, Sam had somehow managed it so that Randall had retained functionality of his _original_ facial features. He could still see, hear, talk, and, presumably, smell. 

Focusing back in on the conversation, Sam looked up to see Gary in the doorway, coming to fetch him for dinner. Gary whistled when he saw Randall. “Oh, Sam.” It was certainly less _floppy_ than the time he had accidentally turned all of Randall’s extremities into phalluses. 

Morgan was trying to explain to Randall what had happened. “He what?” Randall asked confused. Morgan conjured a mirror and simply held it up to Randall. “Remarkable! I don’t feel any different.”

Gary tried to stifle his laughter with moderate success. 

“Very powerful magic!” Randall conceded and began to stroke the hair above his vagina-eyes. 

Sam shuddered and turned away from the two wizards, looking imploringly at Gary. 

Morgan weaved both hands through his hair in exasperation. “I’m sure it will wear off… eventually.”

Randall sighed, “Yes, I suppose so.” He narrowed his vagina-eyes at Sam. It was remarkably disturbing. “Like the last time.”

“Uh, I guess it’s time for dinner, so just going to, uh, go now. Okay bye!” Sam said hastily and shuffled out the door toward Gary.

“Sam, you need to _apologize_!” Morgan called after him.

But Sam pretended he didn’t hear and hurried down the hall.

“I guess I will have dinner in my room,'' Randall said, “I’m not exactly presentable for court,” he concluded, licking his vagina-lips. Morgan shuddered and turned away wishing he had gone with Sam and Gary.

***

Sam cackled as he and Gary walked to the royal dining room. 

When the King asked where Randall and Morgan were, Sam explained that they were held up in the labs and, unfortunately, could not join them. 

Prince Justin glowered at Sam. “What did he do?”

“Sam turned Randall’s face into a vagina. Well, I guess, _several_ vaginas. Picture a face. Now picture a face made up of _vaginas_. That’s what Sam did.” Gary fluttered his eyes at the Prince. 

That _bastard_! Naturally Gary would rat him out.

Prince Justin rolled his eyes. “Of course he did.”

“Hey!” Sam said, “It was an accident!”

Tiggy frowned, putting down his mutton chop. “Sam doesn’t like vaginas.”

“No, love, he doesn’t,” Gary agreed.

“Ah,” the King nodded, “like the time with the penises?”

“Yes! Exactly like that, except Sam didn’t get his other limbs this time. It was just the face,” Gary paused, thinking, “At least of what we could _see_.”

“Why Sam no make more penises?” Tiggy asked, confused. 

“Good question,” Gary said before nibbling on his salad.

Prince Justin glared at Sam as he stabbed at the roasted mutton on his plate.

Sam wished Ryan was back from his continuing education seminar on the latest battle techniques. Ryan would have thought it was funny. Probably. Maybe.

***

After dinner, Gary dragged Sam to go see Kevin. Tiggy requested that Rosemary and Joshua, Sam’s parents (and Tiggy’s de facto adopted ones) read him a story and declined to go with them. 

As they walked to Kevin’s keep, Sam had a suspicion, given what had happened at dinner, that Gary wasn’t going to stay quiet about his latest magical escapade. He knew that Gary was _dying_ to tell Kevin about the lab incident.

***

Gary stormed Kevin’s keep. “Our son has done shameful things! And even _worse_ ,” he paused dramatically, “it appears Sam has developed an interest in _vaginas_.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He squinted at Sam. “That doesn’t seem right.”

Gary threw himself into Kevin’s arms. “Remember how we told you about the time Sam turned all of Randall’s extremities into dicks?”

Kevin nodded, running a claw through Gary’s white mane, which at the moment was decorated with navy blue streaks. Gary snuggled into Kevin's chest before craning his long neck back to look at Kevin. “Well, this time he turned Randall’s face into a face made out of _vaginas_.”

Kevin laughed and abruptly stopped when he saw the serious expression on Gary’s face.

“It’s no laughing matter!” Gary chided, his eyes going big and round. 

“You’ve been laughing about it all evening!” Sam reminded him.

“Okay, yes, it _was_ funny. But Randall is like his teacher! Worse! He’s like Sam’s wizard grandfather! And he’s in charge of the trials that dictate whether Sam ever gets to even _become_ a full wizard.”

Kevin looked over at Sam. “Is that right, sport? You turned your teacher's face into vaginas? Your grandfather's face?”

“He is _not_ my grandfather!” Sam sputtered. 

“Sam,” Kevin said sternly, “we’ve talked about how you need to respect your mother and me. And how you need to do better with your studies. Do we really need to tell you to respect your teacher/wizard grandfather?”

“He’ll never graduate now!” Gary wailed. “My son will be a wizard drop-out!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You know that’s not how that works!” Leave it to Gary to blow things out of proportion. “You’re such a drama queen,” he accused. 

“I just want what’s best for my baby!” Gary sobbed into Kevin’s thickly muscled scaly chest. “And this is the thanks I get?” 

Kevin rubbed Gary’s back.

“You’ve got to be kidding me with this!” Sam said, throwing both his hands in the air in frustration. “It was an accident!”

“And now I find out you’ve been thinking about vaginas? Of all things!” Big, light blue shimmering tears dropped elegantly from Gary’s eyes. He sniffled before drying his tears against Kevin’s skin. “Wait a minute,” he lifted his head quickly and caught Sam’s eyes, “How do you even know what a _vagina_ looks like?”

“Sam, is there something you want to tell us?” Kevin asked, disappointment coloring his voice. 

“What? No! I haven’t seen a vagina! Recently. Maybe a few times in Meridian City? But _not_ on purpose, or up close and personal. I have a boyfriend! A Knight Commander boyfriend! You _know_ this. Besides, _if_ I _were_ interested in vaginas, which I’m _not_ , there is nothing wrong with that!”

“It’s okay, my love, we knew this day would come.” Kevin gently settled Gary back on the ground and turned his full attention on the young wizard. “Sam, it’s okay to be confused. Curious. When two people _love_ each other very much, their bodies can start to behave differently around one another.”

“Oh my gods!!! I don’t need a birds and the bees talk from you, Kevin!”

“I know I’m just your stepfather, but you can ask me anything son. There is nothing to be ashamed about. Why back in the day I—”

“No! Stop!” Sam held up his hand. “I don’t need to hear about how you sewed your wild oats!”

“Hey, that’s offensive!” Gary said. 

“Why?” Sam shouted.

“Don’t yell at your mother. We’re trying to figure out the best way to help you out, kiddo. This is an age where feelings can get confusing. Are you having penis feelings for your grandfather?”

“Arggggggggggg!” Sam cried, pulling at his hair. “No! And for the last time, he is _not_ my grandfather!”

Kevin looked over to Gary. They seemed to be communicating with just their eyes. “We think you need another reminder of your lessons.”

“Look—” Sam paused mid-word. The exasperation drained out of him instantly. His body flooded with a now familiar sensation. _Want_. “Yes, daddy,” Sam said softly, his mind already feeling a bit hazy. 

“Good boy,” Gary praised. 

Sam trembled at the term of endearment.

“Take off your clothes,” Gary instructed in a husky tone. 

Sam twitched at the command. Well. _Shit_. His body felt warm, though he shivered as he shrugged out of his clothing.

“Very good, son.” Kevin sat with his legs out in front of him and patted the top of his thigh. “Come here.”

Sam went willingly, his cock already filling with blood. He stood next to Kevin awaiting further instructions.

“Climb up onto his thigh,” Gary suggested, nudging Sam with his nose to get him going. He settled himself in the newly vacated place next to Kevin. 

Sam scrambled up Kevin’s thigh and stood, eyes downcast with his hands by his sides. 

“Lie down on your stomach, your ass toward Gary.”

Doing as he was told, Sam lay flat.

“Arms up,” Kevin said gently. 

Obediently, Sam raised his hands, placing them above his head.

“Good boys take their punishments and _learn_ their lessons,” Kevin said as he stroked a blunted claw across the swell of Sam’s ass. The boy trembled under his touch and Kevin sighed in pleasure at the sight. He pushed the rough pads of his claws onto each globe, massaging Sam’s ass before coming down hard with a sharp slap. Sam yelped. “You will respect your teacher.” He smacked his claw down again.

At first, Kevin set a rapid pace, striking the center of Sam’s cheeks, watching them jiggle. Then he slowed down, moving to hit the outermost reaches of his ass starting with the top of his cheeks and then moving out toward his hips before finally smacking the place where his cheeks met his thighs. 

The pain of the first hit always shocked Sam, but as Kevin set a rhythm, the pain mellowed and a fiery heat raced through his body, the warmth spreading everywhere, not just his flaming cheeks. Sam let his mind go hazy as Kevin continued to spank him. He shifted his hips slowly, his hard cock sliding against Kevin’s cool skin. 

Kevin paused his spanking and massaged Sam’s ass again. He could feel the boy’s erection rubbing against him. “This is supposed to be a punishment,” Kevin reminded Sam. “Do you know _why_ you are being punished?” He smacked Sam hard on his left cheek.

Sam yelped. “Because I didn’t respect Randall.”

“Good boys respect their elders.” Smack. “And apply themselves to their studies.” Smack. “Gary, my beloved, do you think our boy has learned his lesson?”

Gary glanced at Sam’s barely reddened cheeks. “No, daddy, I don’t believe he has.”

Kevin nodded. “I agree, I don’t think so either. Spread your cheeks.” he commanded.

Sam did as he was told, baring himself to Kevin and Gary. He felt vulnerable, but excitement coursed through him and he subtly pumped his hips against Kevin again.

“Uh, uh,” Kevin tutted. “Only _good_ boys get rewarded.”

A bit confused, Sam stopped moving his hips. Wasn’t he getting his reward? Kevin and Gary eating him out had been heaven. He pulled his cheeks further apart, feeling exposed, but a delicious anticipation buzzed low in his spine at the thought of Kevin’s tongue buried deep inside him. 

Sam shouted as he felt a sharp, stinging sensation on his hole. Pain, bright and pulsing, blared through him as the delicate skin of his anus was hit again. “No, please,” he begged, but still held himself open. 

Kevin ran his claw up and down Sam’s crease, enjoying how Sam quaked under his touch. “You need to be punished, Sam. And good boys take their punishments. You want to be a good boy, don’t you?” He smacked Sam’s hole again, with less force, watching how Sam’s legs flailed but he still maintained his position. Kevin could feel Sam’s cocklet, diminished, but still half hard against his skin. “Is it too much, boy?” he asked softly. 

“No, daddy,” Sam replied, his voice raw with emotion. 

Placing his claw directly on Sam’s tight, ribbed hole, Kevin could feel the little rosebud trembling under the pad of his claw and the warmth coming off him. He had a long way to go. He wanted to feel the heat radiating from Sam’s delicious pucker; he wanted to make him incandescent. 

“Good boy,” Gary encouraged, watching Kevin with hooded eyes. Kevin was so fucking hot when he was in daddy dom mode. Gary loved watching him with Sam.

Sam shivered as Gary’s words washed over him. His hole clenched then relaxed, exposed and vulnerable, but still he held himself open, knowing what was to come. Kevin’s blows rained down on his most vulnerable part. He gasped as Kevin’s pressure increased, willing himself to take his punishment like a good boy. His fingers dug into the flesh of his ass, squeezing hard upon each impact. Sam was vaguely aware that he would probably find bruises in the shape of his own hands on himself in the morning. He _needed_ to be a good boy. The pain from the spanking shifted into something else and Sam felt like he was floating. He let go completely, giving himself over to Kevin. Did he even have a body anymore?

Gary watched with want in his eyes as Kevin went to town on Sam’s asshole. It was beautiful to watch the skin redden and darken, the pucker clench and release, winking at him as if teasing. Sam’s mouth was slack against Kevin’s thigh. He looked boneless and relaxed.

“What do you think, my love?” Kevin asked Gary, pausing to admire his work. Sam’s hole was swollen and bright red. He flicked his tongue out to scent the air. He could feel the heat radiating from Sam’s punished hole, like a delicate piece of coal in a hearth. 

Gary brought his head next to Kevin’s for a closer inspection and watched the throbbing, red skin. “You’ve done an admirable job disciplining our boy. He looks good enough to eat.” Slowly, carefully, he licked the abused flesh starting with the outer part of Sam’s cheek, dragging his tongue inward to his reddened pucker. Sam keened. His own erection twitched beneath him.

“Just a taste, mommy,” Kevin warned, “I’ve got other plans for the boy. We’re not done yet.”

Gary pulled his head back and looked up at Kevin. He was so fucking turned on right now. His cock throbbed, rock hard. “What did you have in mind, _daddy_?”

Kevin looked down at Gary’s hard cock. Oh yes, he had plans all right. “We’ll wake the boy up a bit and you can help.” Kevin carefully lifted Sam and repositioned him so that Sam’s back was against his chest, one arm across Sam’s lower belly, pinning him in place. The boy was boneless in his grasp. Sam’s head lolled against Kevin’s massive chest. Kevin noticed Sam’s half-hard cock.

“What now, daddy?” Gary purred.

“I think we wore our boy out. Maybe if we played with his nipples he’ll perk up. Give them a taste, mommy.”

Gary trotted in between Kevin’s legs and stood before them. Appraising Sam’s limp body, and his withering erection, Gary knew he had his work cut out for him. He ghosted his breath over Sam’s chest, deciding which nipple he would work on first. He looked up as he hovered with indecision to see Kevin’s eyes darken as he observed. Gary finally settled on Sam’s right nipple, giving it a teasing, gentle lick. The small bud peaked immediately under the attention and Gary gave Kevin a pleased smirk. 

“You like that, baby boy? Mommy licking your little tits? Go ahead, my darling,” Kevin looked down at Gary who resumed his licking.

Sam groaned. Little shocks of pleasure radiated out from where Gary was teasing him. He squirmed against Kevin’s hard chest, glad he was firmly settled against the dragon. He felt secure even though he was being held in place just by one of Kevin’s arms. When Kevin’s free claw dragged back and forth across his other nipple, Sam’s back arched at the sensation. 

He always thought that Ryan had epic nipples, but maybe his were pretty great, too. Sam gasped as Gary sucked on his hardened peak. The skin around his nipple erupted in goose flesh. His body felt electrified. A quick, sharp snap of pain had him scrambling against Kevin. The dragon pinched his nipple, quick and hard. Sam writhed against him, crying out in pain, his nerves on fire with sensation. The slide of his raw, abused ass against Kevin’s roughly textured skin was torture and the addition of the bursts of pain was almost too much. That on top of Gary’s licking and sucking we’re threatening to overwhelm him. He bucked his hips as they had their way with him again and again.

Finally, Gary lifted his head. Sam was relieved by the respite. 

“Let’s switch,” Gary said with a wicked grin.

“Our boy is being very patient, don’t you think, my heart? Maybe he deserves a little treat.” Kevin glanced down at Sam’s hard, dripping cock.

Gary nodded in understanding. He tentatively licked Sam’s dick. Sam rocked his hips forward and Gary swallowed him down.

“You want to fuck mommy’s mouth?” Kevin asked, keeping a firm grip on Sam. He twisted his left nipple hard, his erection straining as the boy cried out and struggled against him. 

Sam nodded frantically. “Please!”

“Just a little longer, baby boy. Mommy needs to taste your other tit.”

Gary pulled off of Sam’s engorged cock and moved his head to examine Sam’s left nipple. It was hard and flushed with color after Kevin had played with it.

“Does our boy like when daddy plays with his nipples?” Gary asked before laving at the manhandled bud. 

Sam moaned. His cock throbbed between his legs. Gary’s tongue had felt amazing wrapped around his cock. Sam cried in frustration as Kevin and Gary continued their ministrations. He yelped when Kevin tweaked his nipple harder.

“You didn’t answer, mommy,” he growled. “Be a good boy, Sam.”

“Yes!” Sam rasped immediately, “I like it when daddy plays with my nipples.”

Gary pulled off of Sam’s left nipple. “Good boy, Sam.”

The words washed over Sam like a warm wave and he felt his cock leak some precome. 

Kevin gripped Sam’s cock and gave him a few strokes. “Just a little bit longer, Sam. You’re being such a good boy.” He loved how the boy shuddered against him. “But mommy comes first, Sam. Do you want to be a good boy?”

Sam nodded frantically. “Yes, daddy.”

“You’re going to help mommy come.”

“Yes, daddy,” Sam agreed. 

“And if you do a good job, like a good boy, you’ll get your reward.” Kevin set Sam down on the ground, his claw hovering nearby as the boy swayed. “What do you say, my treasure? Are you ready for our boy to help you out?”

Gary shook his head in enthusiastic agreement. Kevin picked Gary up and placed gentle kisses across his face and down his nose before kissing him on the mouth. Gary moaned into his kiss. When Kevin broke the kiss he lifted Gary even higher and swallowed his erection down in one stroke. 

Gary keened and panted. “Yes! Oh yes, my Lord Dragon. Take it all!”

Sam watched as Kevin took all of Gary in his mouth. His own cock twitched, but he knew better than to touch himself. After a few minutes Kevin pulled back and settled Gary against his chest as he had done with Sam.

“Your turn, boy,” Kevin said indicating Gary’s now glistening erection.

Sam swallowed down his nerves. There was no way he would be able to get all of Gary in his mouth, but he could still suck him. He opened his mouth and began to lick around the head of Gary’s cock. 

“Use your hands as well,” Kevin instructed Sam. “Do you like our boy sucking you off? His cute little, kitten licks?” he whispered loudly to Gary, petting his soft underbelly. “I bet you love watching our son try to please you. Is he turning you on?”

Gary threw a leg around Kevin’s neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. Sam watched them as he licked up and down Gary’s enormous length, still slick from Kevin’s salvia. Gary’s skin tasted tart and sweet, like green apples. Tentatively, he lifted his hands, placing them on either side of Gary’s dick and began to stroke him. Feeling brave, Sam opened his mouth as wide as it would go and impaled his face on the tip of Gary’s cock. 

Sam’s lips stretched around the engorged member, straining. Carefully, breathing through his nose he took in another inch. The weight of the massive cock in his mouth was almost too much to bear. Sam remembered his hands and massaged and stroked Gary’s cock as he attempted to move his tongue around the underside of it. He fed himself another few inches, wanting to take more, desperate to please Gary, when he started to choke. His throat clenched and tears leaked from his eyes as he tried to stay in control. He pulled off Gary as he grew faint, taking great gasps of air. 

“Need some help, champ?” Kevin asked as he lay kisses down Gary’s neck. He could see Sam was struggling with his task.

“Yes, daddy,” Sam admitted in a defeated voice, his lips trembling. He was disappointed. Sam _wanted_ to be a good boy. He did. But how was he supposed to please Gary? He would never be able to swallow him down the way Kevin had. 

“Good boys know when to ask for help if they need it. I’m proud of you,” Kevin said slipping his free claw under Sam’s chin and tilting his head up. Fresh tears shone in the boy’s eyes. “I know you want to please us.”

Sam nodded, trying to get a hold of himself, his nerves raw. He jerked his hands up and down Gary’s length wanting to be useful. 

Kevin moved his free claw to Gary’s balls. He cupped them in his claw, massaging and tugging on his sack. Gary’s back arched against Kevin as he continued to fondle him. He moaned, incoherent with lust and started to shimmer a lavender glitter. His white and navy striped mane looked beautiful against Kevin’s dark skin. 

Sam watched as Kevin alternated between stroking the base of Gary’s cock and playing with his balls. Determined to help, Sam once again put his mouth around Gary’s red, straining cock, sucking at his tip. He massaged the area just under the head of Gary’s cock, applying a gentle pressure with both hands. 

Gary was close to coming. Kevin was kissing him within an inch of his life, taking his breath away. It was only when he felt the tip of a Kevin’s tail pushing at his entrance that he realized what his dragon lover intended. He felt his glitter emanating more strongly from his asshole in anticipation as Kevin stroked at his entrance, getting himself ready for his lover to enter him. Gary broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath. Looking down, he could see Sam straining to fit his mouth around his dick.

“You’re doing so well, baby boy, trying to take mommy’s huge cock. We know it’s hard.” Tears broke free from the corners of Sam’s eyes as he redoubled his efforts on Gary’s cock. He could feel the boy’s throat fluttering against him. His heart warmed to see how earnestly Sam was trying. He moaned as Kevin’s tail teased his hole, swiping gently against him. Gary needed him now.

“You’re doing a good job, son, trying to please mommy. We like how hard you’re working,” Kevin praised. He noticed the boy’s leaking cock. “Just a bit more, sport, you can do it. Mommy needs us. Then you’ll get your reward.” Kevin swiped his tail through the copious amounts of glitter Gary was producing from his hole, marvelling at how it somehow acted as a lubricant. 

Sam nodded as much as he could with his mouth stuffed full of cock. Suddenly, Gary gasped as Kevin’s tail entered him, his hips thrusting forward forcing more of his cock down Sam’s throat. Sam choked, his throat spasming around the unicorn’s cock. It was too much.

“Breathe through your nose,” Kevin instructed, seeing Sam struggle. It was a thing of beauty to watch. He pushed his tail deeper into Gary’s tight hole, angling it to provide maximum stimulation for his lover. “Gary, my light, my love,” he purred as he fucked his tail further inside his tight channel, “you are so perfect, my sweet.” He licked up Gary’s neck. “Your éclair is _delicious_. So hot and tight.” He pushed deeper and Gary cried out. He pulled his tail back and pushed against the special place inside his lover again. 

Gary wailed in ecstasy, glitter coming off of him in waves, scenting the air like green apples. “Yes! Yes, daddy! Right there! Fill my éclair! Feels so good! Fuck yeah!” His hips fucked forward at the pleasure building in him. He fucked himself back on Kevin’s tail. “More! Give me more, daddy!” he demanded.

Increasing his speed, Kevin fucked Gary with his tail more rapidly, hitting his magic spot with each thrust. He pulled hard on Gary’s balls and then the unicorn was shouting as he came. He watched as iridescent come exploded into Sam’s awaiting mouth, flooding his throat and spilling down his chin. Kevin pulled Gary’s cock back from down the boy's throat, worried he’d choke on all of Gary’s beautiful semen. Sam put in a valiant effort to swallow down Gary’s spend but it was too much for him. Kevin aimed Gary’s wonderful, pulsing cock at Sam and watched as he painted the boy in his seed.

“Look at you, boy. Covered in mommy’s spunk. Don’t you feel special?” He watched as Sam shivered as spurt after spurt wet his naked body. He nibbled on Gary’s shoulder before talking softly in his ear. “You like covering our baby in your seed? Marking him as yours?”

He milked every last drop from Gary, making sure Sam was covered. Slowly, Kevin pulled his tail from Gary’s hole, but continued to stroke his cock. “How do you feel my love?”

Gary gave Kevin soft, sloppy kisses. “Amazing.”

Kevin watched as Sam swayed on his feet. “Do you think our boy deserves his reward now?” 

Gary nodded against his chest. “Yes, daddy.”

Kevin gave him a deep, wet kiss before gently setting Gary down between his legs. 

Sam stood shivering as the come cooled on his skin. His mind started to drift and his vision blurred. He was brought back into his body by the sensation of warmth. Kevin’s massive tongue licked across his chest. He hissed as the tongue passed roughly over his nipples, still sore and sensitive from earlier. 

Sam blinked, trying to clear his vision, Gary’s sparkly come coated his eyelashes. His eyes fluttered shut as Gary moved closer. The warm, wet sensation of Gary’s tongue passing over his eyelids had him swaying. Gary corralled him back against Kevin’s thigh and he leaned back grateful for the support. He opened his eyes when Gary finished with his face, watching as Gary meticulously tried to clean off the rest of the shimmering lavender spend he was covered in. 

Soft kisses pressed onto the column of his throat. He looped his arms around Gary’s long neck, threading his fingers through his soft mane, trying to ground himself. Nuzzling his cheek, Gary peppered kisses across his face before finally ghosting over his lips. “Is this okay?” Gary asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Sam whimpered, “Please, Gary, I need you.”

Brushing his lips against Sam’s, Gary couldn’t help but be a little overwhelmed by the moment. Yes, he had feasted on Sam’s sweet ass, but they had never kissed each other before. That was a line they hadn’t crossed, as perverse as it may seem now. He loved Sam. He had _always_ loved Sam. From the moment twelve year old Sam had freed him and Tiggy from that monster, he had loved him fiercely. It was always a protective sort of love, but it went deeper than that. 

The kiss started off gently, a press of lips on lips, but then Sam groaned and pulled Gary closer, tightening his fingers in his mane. He parted his lips and Gary slid a few inches of his tongue inside his mouth, searching and probing. Sam’s cock throbbed between his legs, he was so fucking horny. He broke the kiss for air, trying to catch his breath as Gary continued to lick him. 

His hands clenched in Gary’s mane. Gary kissed him again, passing him something on his tongue that tasted sweet and tart. With a start he realized that Gary was feeding his own come to Sam. He recognized the taste from when it had flooded his mouth earlier. Gary’s come tasted like passion fruit, tangy and syrupy. Sam sucked on Gary’s tongue until he needed to breathe again, resting his head on Gary’s shoulder.

“Do you like your reward, boy?” Kevin’s deep voice rumbled. 

Sam nodded weakly against Gary’s neck. He gasped at a stinging sensation as Kevin’s tail snapped against his ass.

“I asked you a question,” Kevin said sternly.

“Yes, daddy!” Sam yelped. 

“Did you like drinking mommy’s milk?”

“Yes, daddy.” Kevin's rough tongue swiped across his chest again. Sam’s nerves were on fire. Sparks of pleasure shot through him as each pass on Kevin’s tongue on his hypersensitive skin. Gary’s tongue slid along his neck. The feeling of two tongues on his oversensitive skin at once was overwhelming. He dropped his arms as Gary pulled back from him. 

Gary resumed exploring Sam’s body with his tongue, sliding down his thin, pale chest. He caught Kevin’s eye and winked as they set their plan into motion. They were almost done cleaning Sam off. His cock started to stir again. He and Kevin licking their boy clean was enough to get his cock twitching again. Gary trailed his tongue further down to Sam’s treasure trail and then took Sam’s cock into his mouth once again.

Sam yelled out as Kevin’s tongue migrated, licking his sore ass cheeks and Gary swallowed him whole. _Holy fuck._ He was on the edge of coming just from the sensation of those two talented tongues on his super sensitive skin. When Kevin’s tongue licked his abused hole he jolted forward, further burying himself in Gary’s hot, wet mouth. As Kevin’s tongue pushed into him, pain flared fresh and a sizzling heat grew at the base of his spine. Speared between their two mouths, Sam knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Magic bled into his vision. A lovely soft lavender seeping into his sight and a vibrant emerald green blurred together, until he saw nothing but color dancing together. Sam let the magic mingle with his own and was lost.

Kevin relentlessly massaged that special place within his asshole and the warm suction of a Gary’s mouth increased until Sam exploded between them. 

Sam almost passed out, but caught himself, steadying his hands on Gary’s shoulders as the two of them continued to pleasure him with their mouths. Gary’s mouth only released him when his cock had gone fully soft again. Soft kisses and nibbles were placed on his inner thighs before Gary brought his head up to kiss Sam.

Sam could taste himself on Gary’s tongue. He whimpered as Kevin finally pulled his tongue out of his quivering asshole, collapsing into a heap against Gary. Kevin lifted him up and cradled him to his chest, gently rocking back and forth. He kissed Sam’s forehead. “You were such a good boy for us.” He carried Sam over to the bed and tucked him in. “You rest now, baby boy, while daddy and mommy have some _alone_ time.”

“Yes, daddy,” Sam said sleepily as he drifted off to the sounds of Kevin and Gary kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my very, _very_ meticulous beta. You know who you are. This work was wildly improved by your fastidiousness.
> 
> I'm [pallidvixen](https://pallidvixen.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
